Out of fire there is hope
by dreamland4
Summary: After they survived the dragon. Its a story set after the hug scene, what happens next. Hope you like it please review. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little add on to the wonderful episode 213. I own nothing. Not that it needed anything extra just thought I had to write it. Please let me know what you think._

_Comments: Loved the final awwww_

"I thought I had lost you" she said.

He held onto her still surprised and happy at having her in is arms. If he was honest he was also surprised at Guinevere displaying such public affection, he liked it.

They walked back into the castle together, Arthur could see his father's personal guards coming and knew he would follow, he only had a few seconds. "I will see you later" he said and stroked her arm, she nodded as she noticed Uther and walked past them into the castle.

Guinevere spent hours tending the wounded until Gaius told her to leave, she didn't want to, but he had insisted, she had to admit she was exhausted. She slowly made her way back to her house. She wasn't really sure how much of her house would be left, she hadn't been home since the attack started.

The air was full of smoke from the put out fires, she could hardly see her way back at all, she felt sick at all the death and destruction around. She jumped when she felt a hand grab her arm. She knew it was Arthur before she even saw him, just by the tingling running down her body. He had this effect on her every time he was near.

"Arthur you scared me" she said turning to see him with a big smile.

"Sorry, how do you always know it's me?" he said honestly.

"You should be resting" she said changing the subject, she looked him up and down concerned at all the cuts and bruises.

"I am fine, shall I escort you home" he said offering his arm. "My lady"

She smiled "My lord" she said putting her arm through his.

They walked in silence stepping around all the bodies, her heart broke. All these people who have lost husbands, fathers, wife's and their homes she felt he throat tighten.

Arthur could see the pain in her eyes and he held her a little closer "We will re-build their homes and make sure they are looked after, I know it cannot replace there loss but we will help" he said honestly.

"Thank you" she said in a whisper.

When they reached Gwens house Arthur entered first he lit a couple of candles and inspected her house making sure there was no damage, or anything to harm her.

She smiled at this he was always taking care of her, she lit the stove and put some water on.

"Please take a seat and let me look at your wounds" she said gesturing for him to sit on the bed. She didn't exactly have a lot of places for him to sit.

"Guinevere that is very kind, but you must be exhausted I will go and see Gauis later" he said

She walked over to him "I insist, now please sit down" she said trying to be stern.

He smiled and sat down. If he had to be honest he would rather Guinevere tend to his wounds than anyone else. He watched her pottering around her house, gathering bits of material to clean the wounds. He felt so comfortable here with her in her little house. He thought back to the last time he had stayed here and dipped his head, he had behaved like an idiot.

Guinevere handed him a hot mug of something which smelt lovely. "What is it?" he said.

"Its herb tea, it helps me sleep" she said honestly. "I thought you would probably need help sleeping tonight" she said looking down.

"Thank you Guinevere" he said taking a sip. She was always so thoughtful and he smiled.

She helped him off with his top. She took a deep breath, she had to admit that seeing him with no top on always hitched her breath, he was perfect. She could only manage to control herself by just looking at the wounds, otherwise she would defiantly kiss him.

She inspected the first wound which he had received saving her. It was healed completely, she ran her fingers over it and he shivered. "Sorry did I hurt you?" she said concerned.

"No" it was just the feel of her fingers on his skin he thought.

"Its healed" she said.

"Ah yes Balinor healed it for me" he said smiling.

She cleaned it gently just in case.

As she moved on to the next wound, she took a deep breath. She wanted to talk to him and they rarely got time alone.

She didn't look at his eyes she just cleaned his wounds.

"I have something I need to say" she said quietly.

He looked at her concerned but her eyes never met his "Please do" he said, slightly worried.

"I am not very good with words, so you will have to bare with me" she said rinsing the cloth in the bowl.

"Then we have another thing in common" he said smiling. She smiled too but did not look at him.

"When you left to battle the dragon" she sighed at the thought of this "I thought it would be the last time I saw you" she said.

"No, you can't get rid of me that easily" he said smiling, he saw her smile but she still didn't look at him.

"When I thought I would not see you again, I realised that there are few things that need to be said" she said rinsing the cloth and moving onto another cut.

There was a long silence and Arthur stroked a curl away from her face.

"You can tell me anything Guinevere" he said honestly.

She smiled "I know, I am just thinking of the right words" she said

"I have never known you to struggle with words before" he said smiling. At the Gwen laughed.

"That's because it's about someone else's feelings not my own" she said honestly.

He didn't smile at this; he was worried about what she was going to say.

"This year between us has been interesting" she said trying to think of how she could continue.

"Interesting, well that's one way to put it I suppose" he said.

"I mean there have obviously been highs and lows" she said still not making eye contact.

"Oh" he said thinking back to the last year. She was right it had been a very up and down year for them. "I am sorry for any low points I have caused" he said, looking ashamed.

At this she did look at him. "Oh no please you have nothing to apologise for, it is I who need to apologise" before he could answer "Please let me finish, this is hard for me".

He just nodded. And she continued cleaning his wounds.

She started at the main problem. "Lancelot" she said and she could hear him grinding his teeth  
"You must understand that when I was kidnapped, I did not believe that anyone would rescue me" she said honestly.

"I would always have come for you" he replied.

"I know that now" she said "But then I believed that what happened between us, you thought was a mistake" she said looking away from him.

"A mistake no Guinevere" he said looking at her, he could not believe she had even thought that.

She continued on before she lost her nerve "I realised that when you rescued me" she sighed "You must know Arthur that I did not mean to hurt you"

"I know" he said honestly.

"And that I care for Lancelot" she took and deep breath and Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, he looked away from her.

He stopped what she was doing and kneeled in front of him so he had to look at her.

"The thing is I care for him but I am in love with you" she said looking down.

He had never heard her say that before and he was not too sure before now that her feelings were anywhere near as strong as his.

He closed his eyes "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear those words from you" he said feeling like he could cry with joy.

"I Love You Arthur Pendragon" she said getting closer to his face and she got to his hear and he leaned in so there faces were touching. "I love you with all my heart" when she came around to look at his face he had a single tear falling down his cheek.

She kissed his tear away and looked at him again. " I love you Guinevere, with all my heart" and he placed her hand over his heart.

The both smiled and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. They finally stopped for air and they had made their way to lying on the bed, he stroked her hair and kissed her nose.

She was beautiful, he wrapped his arm around her and she lay her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beating.

They fell asleep safe in each others arms.


	2. The morning after

**Comments: Just another little chapter I hope you like it.... please review**

Gwen woke and felt the side of her bed, it was empty....she had fallen asleep in the arms of Prince Arthur....she thought back to him kissing her, touched her lips and smiled. She had let her guard down last night, she had to, she needed him to know what was in her heart.

Danger seemed to have become a friend to them and the events of yesterday had proved that time was precious. When she had heard that Arthur had ridden out to battle the dragon, her heart broke....she feared that the words that consumed her heart would never be spoken.

Although her hope for their future did not stretch to her becoming Queen, she could not allow herself that dream. It made her happy to know that their feelings had now been laid out and even if it was for just one night, the walls that she had built around her heart had come tumbling down and allowed Arthur to glimpse at his place there.

She sighed and wondered how Arthur would act with her today; she knew that they would have to continue being two different people, Prince Arthur and Guinevere the servant for the world to see....but for those few precious moments when Arthur entered her humble home, he was just Arthur and she was Gwen and life was perfect.

Gwen got up and peeked out of her window and she felt her throat tighten. She used to love looking out of her window and watching people walk past, but the dragons fury had scarred her once perfect view and left only loss and destruction in its place. Gwen got up, there was no point in her sitting her, she needed to help.

She got dressed quickly and made her way to the town, she looked around and felt like her legs would give way. She tore her eyes away from the scene and focused on her feet so that her eyes did not see the lifeless faces around her.

When she finally made her way into the castle she leaned against the stone wall and a single tear escaped down her face.

_**Arthurs Chambers**_

Arthur watched as Guinevere made her way through the courtyard. He wanted so much to have woken up with her, to have walked with her this morning, but he knew that could not be... not yet. When she had spoken those three words to him, she had made him the happiest man alive.

He thought back to yesterday when he had gone to face the dragon and of all the things they hadn't had chance to do yet. He wanted to show her the western lakes, to watch the sun light-up her delicate features as she picked flowers, he wanted to know everything about her, her favourite colour, what she liked...

His thoughts were broken when he heard Merlin clear his throat.

"Good Morning Sire" Merlin noticed the perfectly made bed and smiled.

"Merlin" Arthur replied but did not turn around to face him.

Merlin placed his breakfast down on the table.

"Sooo someone else got to put up with your snoring last night?" Merlin smiled.

"Shut up MERLIN!"

"Did you get much sleep or..." at this Arthur whipped round and faced him

"I don't like your TONE MERLIN" Arthur poked him as he spoke. He mentally slapped himself, he should have messed up his bed, so Merlin would not notice.

Merlin raised his hands up in defence, but could not wipe the smile off his face.

Merlin softened his voice "No sleep then?" he moved back just in time to miss Arthurs hand.

"I don't like what you are insinuating...SO I SUGGEST, IDIOT, THAT YOU SHUT UP...Unless you want to DIE!" he thought about what Merlin was suggesting and had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"Of course sire....you're blushing" Merlin whispered the last two words

"What did you say?" he stood dangerously close.

"Nothing my Lord" Arthur looked very angry. He knew nothing untoward would have happened but it was still worthwhile winding Arthur up... it seemed to be the only subject he could wind him up about.

Arthur stepped away from him "Now I don't want to hear of this again."

Merlin nodded and made his way out of the room before he left he couldn't help himself "So can I expect you in your own bed ...." Merlin missed the first apple that was thrown at him and shut the door just as the second crashed against it.

He loved winding Arthur up, it made him forget for those few short moments the loss he felt in his heart.

-------------------

The rest of the day had been a blur for Arthur and Merlin, by sunset they had swept the down, finding any injured that were hidden in the rubble and taking them the Gaius and removing the dead from the town.

Merlin and Arthur sat on the castle steps.

"So much death" Merlins eyes were on fire with tears, this was all his fault and although he had defeated the dragon in the end, he would never forgive himself for this.

"I know" was all Arthur could say.

"Does it ever go away, the faces" When Merlin closed his eyes he could see all the faces burned in his mind and in his heart.

"Only on a few precious moments" Arthur replied, thinking to holding Guinevere.

Merlin knew Arthur was talking about Gwen, she was his light in these dark times.

Arthur stood up and offered his hand to Merlin, pulling him up too.

"Thank you for your help today Merlin"

Merlin just nodded and Arthur walked into the castle.

By the time he had reported back to the council on his findings, he felt like his legs would collapse. He didn't even think he had the energy to eat. He hadn't seen Guinevere today and wanted to see her before he retired for the evening, so he made his way towards the great hall where he was sure she would be tending the wounded.

As he walked down the corridor he saw Gaius walking towards him.

"Sire" Gaius said looking at the exhausted Prince.

"Gaius" Arthur said going to walk past him, he was too tired for conversations.

"She's not there" Gaius said and watched Arthur stop in his tracks and turn to face him.

"Who's is not there?" he tried his best confused face.

"I may be old, but I am not blind....and if an old man's opinion means anything, I think you have made the perfect choice" Gaius really thought the Guinevere and Arthur were the perfect match, although not ideal in Uthers eyes.

Arthur shook his head "Merlin"

"No...observation and seeing how worried Gwen was when you left... don't worry your secret is safe with me"

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his head "I know it's impossible"

"Not impossible just a bit of a challenge" Gaius smiled.

At this Arthur laughed "A challenge I can handle".

Gaius placed his hand on Arthur's arm.... "Love always finds a way in the end... if you want her, she should be at home"

"Thank you" Gaius smiled and walked away, as Arthur watched him leave he smiled Gaius's opinion had always mattered to him, he had practically brought him up and he was very pleased to have another person supporting them on their journey ahead.

He made his way out of towards Guinevere's house, keeping in the shadows, when he was outside her door he gently knocked, no answer....he knocked a little harder, still no answer. He gently tried the door, it was unlocked, when he entered her house he found her asleep on the chair with a book in her hand, he had to smile she looked beautiful.

He gently closed the door and carefully removed the book from her hand placing it on the table. He picked her up and placed her on the bed... he admired her briefly, brushed a curl away from her face and kissed her on the head. When he went to leave her heard her speak softly.

"Stay" she said, she kept her eyes closed and moved over to make room.

He didn't need asking twice, he had slept the best he had in years in her arms last night. He locked her door, slid his boots off, blew out the candles and gently laid beside her, as the warmth of his body lay next to hers she rolled over and place her head on his chest.

"You know if we keep doing this, I won't want to sleep on my own" he spoke softly, his hand gently stroking her back, causing a shiver, at this he pulled a blanket over them.

"Don't then" was all she said, still not opening her eyes as if she was in a dream.

He laced his hand in hers and kissed her head. "OK" he smiled, he didn't know how he would pull this off, but the thought of having her in his arms everynight made him smile.

_**Arthurs Chambers**_

Merlin entered Arthurs room to put out the candles, he smiled when he noticed Arthur not in his chambers, he walked over and pulled the bed so it looked slept in and did all the usual things, including saying good night loud enough for the nearby guards to hear. He would do everything he could to help Arthur and Guinevere be together, even if it was just for a few stolen hours a night.


End file.
